Fairy Tail - Phoenix Rising!
by TheBayMan
Summary: What if Natsu Dragneel wasn't Zeref's Brother but instead was born four hundred years later. Without Zeref's evil influence, what would become of the Fairy Tail universe? Well for starters there would be no Acnologia, no demons and the dragons would live on and that's only the beginning of the changes, especially at Fairy Tail!... But a new darkness will rise! AU OOC
1. Ch 1 - Natsu & Lucy

_**This is a 'what if' story... Where Natsu Dragneel wasn't Zeref's Brother but instead was born four hundred years later. Without Zeref's evil influence, what would become of the Fairy Tail universe? Well for starters there would be no Acnologia, no demons and the dragons would live on and that's only the beginning of the changes, especially at Fairy Tail! - A new darkness rises! AU OOC**_

 **A simple twist of faith and Natsu Dragneel is born to Jude and Layla Heartfilia... Now before everyone writes the story of because of this, I want you to know that Layla and Jude are only in the first chapter and perhaps down the road in some future chapters.**

 **This is Natsu's story and it's about his adventures in Fairy Tail, with some romance thrown in... Who am I kidding, Erza is head over heals for him! Natsu will be stronger, smarter and wiser thanks to Jude and Layla's influence, hence the reason for his parents. _There's also Lucy but that's another matter altoghter! LOL_**

 **Also some familiar characters will have slight alterations to their personalities, while others will have major alterations but for the most part the majority will remain the same as Hiro had written them... It will all depend on their circumstances in their lives... Remember without Zeref's influence many events never happened! At least in my story they never! (Arcs may still happen but for different reasons!) You'll see what I mean over the next three chapters.**

 **Note:** _ **There will be a few time skips over the next three or four chapters! Three in this one! Their minor and meant to move the story along... You'll see what I mean after this chapter! Well lets get to it then!  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer... I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!**_

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail - Phoenix Rising!**_

 _ **By The Bay Man**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Natsu & Lucy**_

* * *

"I-Igneel!... I-IGNEEL!... G-GRAANPAAAAA!" Yelled a two-year old pink-haired boy, as he pulled a small bundle tightly to his chest and ran. It bounced lightly as he excitedly moved around the large grassy clearing... Checking behind nearby trees, inside a small dark cave and even underneath several small rocks, yet he was at a loss as to where the mammoth fire-dragon could be hiding.

He huffed and puffed and then screamed at the top of his lungs once again, "IGNEEL-PAPPY!"

"..."

"Why are you so loud today my boy?" The large fire-dragon said as he descended from above and slowly transformed into a six-foot tall, red-headed man dressed in black jeans and a red shirt. As he approached the young boy his sense of smell picked up a scent that set alarms off all throughout his system. "Natsu!... What do you have there?"

Natsu ran up to him holding the small bundle out at arms length and proudly smiled up at Igneel as if he held the greatest treasure of all time within his small hands! "L-Look!" He excitedly said with a grin.

Igneel slowly pulled the small pink-blanket back and his eyes bulged as he stared down at a new-born baby with brown eyes and a hint of blonde hair. Gripped with dread, he glared at the young grinning boy.

"N-Natsu is that a-a baby girl?" The horrified man said as Natsu nodded profusely.

"Ahh ha!... My little sister Lucy!" He proudly smiled as he pulled her tightly to his chest. "Ain't she sump-ton!"

"Yes..." He said as he trailed off and looked around. His senses were in overdrive as he tried to find the source of dread that was now washing over him. "D-Does your mother know she's here with you?"

Natsu shrugged and grinned back up at the red-head.

"My boy... I would not want to be in your shoes when she notices what you've done!"

"Ah!... Momma said she was my little sister and I have to protect her!" He smirked while he gently rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"W-What are you doing?" Igneel asked as he ran his hand through his thick red hair. He was preparing himself because he knew with this boy, it had to be good!

"Rocking Lucy!" He said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Igneel face-palmed but his attention quickly turned to a screaming voice running towards the field.

"NATSUUU!" A tall blonde-haired woman yelled as she entered the open field. She stopped briefly and scanned the area and when she noticed the pair, she ran towards them. "NATSU DRAGNEEL HEARTFILIA!" She shouted.

"M-Momma!" Natsu's smile immediately faded to a frown when he saw the death-glare his mother was sending his way. She stopped in front of Natsu and fell to her knees pulling Natsu and the sleeping infant into her tight embrace and released a loud sigh of relief.

"Please sweetheart, don't _'ever'_ do that again... W-We thought that you both had been kidnapped or something!... Ms. Spetto is frantic and your father..." She paused to calm herself. "...Your father is beside himself! ...He even called out the city guards to search for you two!" She said as her voice fell to a whisper as relief washed over her at seeing they were both unharmed... Natsu's bottom lip quivered as he was on the verge of crying.

"S-Sorry Momma!" Natsu sniffled as he stared up at her red tear-filled eyes and he burst into tears. Layla's heart broke at the sight of the overtly happy child now bawling his eyes out.

"There, there sweetheart, it's alright now!" She said as she pulled out a handkerchief from a pocket in her yellow sun-dress and slowly wiped away his tears. She gave him her best smile and then turned her head upwards and glared at the red-headed man beside her and growled lowly. Igneel stepped back and held his arms up in surrender.

"Dad!... Please stop encouraging him, you know how he is!..." She said as she caught sight of another man hiding behind a cluster of trees just a few feet away. "...And that goes for you're partner in crime, hiding over there!" Layla groaned as she pointed towards the shorter blue-haired man making his way towards them.

"I had nothing to do with this Layla-chan!" The approaching figure said as he waved off any possible involvement.

"That's not fair Layla!" Igneel said with a low groan as he watched Natsu turn his now brilliant smile towards the new man.

"Uncle Atlas! Look!..." Natsu grinned as he broke free of his mother's embrace and stared up at his friend. "...Isn't my baby pretty!"

"That she is young dragon, perhaps I can take her under my wing when she gets older!" Atlas grinned but stumbled back as an angry Celestial Lion appeared out of no-where.

"Not happening flame-brain, this princess belongs to me!" Leo spouted but was quickly bought back to the reality as Layla yelled at the two. They glared at each other one last time before they felt the Celestial maiden's anger rise.

"ENOUGH!" Layla took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She glared at her brother and then her spirit and she sighed. She knew this was going to escalate and now was not the time nor the place to be deciding her two-week-old child's future. "Jude and I will decide our children's future teachers when we feel it is the right time, not you two bumbling hot-heads!"

"But Layla-chan..." Atlas stopped when he noticed Layla's aura change and he knew now wasn't the time to argue with the new mother.

"Layla, I-I..." Leo also stopped mid-sentence when Layla roared, "ENOUGH ALREADY!" at the two stubborn males. Igneel and Atlas cringed at her loud voice and Leo stepped back. They knew not to get on the wrong side of the irate Celestial mage - Years of experience had taught them that!

"That's better!" She said as she looked around the field. A moment later she sighed and looked up into her father's eyes, he pause and release a sigh before he slowly shook his head _'no'_. "Still nothing from mom!?"

"Sorry my child!..." Igneel said as he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around his teary-eyed adopted daughter. "...We'll never give up looking for her!"

"Dad I miss her so much and I want her to meet her new granddaughter!" She whispered to him.

"We'll find her!... Besides it's only been two months and she's disappeared like this before! Remember?... She's probably off helping some poor lost soul again!" Igneel half-heatedly laughed as he gently patted his daughter's back. She took a deep breath and released it and nodded. "Good!" He said as he stood up and helped Layla to her feet. "Now let me see my newest pup!"

"Hey!..." Layla groaned at her father as she gently took Lucy from a disappointed Natsu and proudly handed her daughter to the King of the Fire Dragons. "...She's not some street mongrel you know!"

"Okay, okay!... Point taken, my pup!" He laughed at his daughter who was now turning bright red. He loved her dearly but, _'she could be quite childish at times'_ he thought!

"Dad!" The flustered girl yelled as she snatched her daughter from the disappointed Dragon and reached down and scooped up her son in one fluid motion. With a smirk she stuck out her tongue and made a mad-dash towards the pathway that led back towards their home. "Come over later!" She yelled back as she disappeared into the woods.

"Well that was rude!" Atlas laughed and Igneel smiled back at him and nodded.

"Now, run along little pussycat!" Igneel waved his hand in front of Leo who _'humphed'_ and followed quickly after his master. "Bye-Bye!" They both waved in unison.

"Well pops, it looks like things are going to get interesting around here now!" Atlas said as he slowly changed back into his Flame Dragon form and was quickly followed by Igneel who followed suit. They both took to the sky and as they saw Layla and her children near their home they both released mighty roars which caused Layla to stop and wave to the dragons as they disappeared into the clouds.

 _ **Four Years Later!...**_

"Stop following me Lucy!" Natsu said as he put up his hand to stop the charging four-year old blonde, who had been hot on his heels all day.

"...But Natsu you said we could play all day cause Mamma and Pappa were gone working!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"But Lucy..." Natsu sighed as he kept staring at the door in front of him. He kept dancing from one leg to the other as he tried to escape his little sister just for a moment... But that wasn't an easy task for Natsu as Lucy seemed to have a very unique knack of finding him no matter where he disappeared to... It made playing hide-and-seek with her rather difficult for the six-year old. "...I have to go pee!... Really, _'really'_ bad!"

"No!... You said you'd play with me _'all'_ day!" She groaned but Natsu knew he would give in, he always did as there was something about her infectious smile and her warm eyes that always melted his resolve... But this time he had to stand firm or at-least offer up something in return for a few moments of privacy. "I'll take you out to see Grandpa and Uncle Atlas if you give me just five minutes of privacy!"

"Really!... Grandpa!" Her eyes lit up, "promise!"

"I promise!" He said as his dance had turned into jumping from one leg to the other as he held himself tightly and hoped he would make it in time.

"Okaay!" She softly groaned as Natsu grinned and disappeared in a flash.

Later that evening, the Heartfilia household had been in an uproar as Atlas had gone behind his sister's back and passed his power unto his young niece. He never meant to cause problems but he knew how stubborn Layla would be and her husband Jude could be just as bad at times. ...But he wasn't going to be deterred and no one but him was going to teach his niece magic. It was his right as her uncle and no amount of argument or common sense from anyone was going to sway his mind. So he did what any uncle would do in the given situation - He went behind his sister's back and did as he pleased!... And quickly cowered behind his father when she found out.

After hours of arguments the Heartfilia household slowly returned to normal and a battered and bruised Atlas disappeared for a few days. Igneel figured that was for the best as they knew Layla's anger would subside in a day or two and all Atlas had to do was crawl back and beg for forgiveness and all would be forgiven. Eventually!

Later that night Virgo had tucked the children into their bed and left when Layla had arrived to say goodnight to her children. It was the nightly routine for the Heartfilia children and all involved looked forward to it, especially Jude who was always very busy during the day.

It had been a long tiring day for our young and very newly-minted Dragon Slayer. It was a painful experience getting her powers but she promised Atlas she wouldn't cry and she kept her word, never shedding a tear but the tears fell when her mother and father had found out what she had done! Their admonishment of her hurt more than Atlas' power transfer ever could. She knew she was to wait until her parents gave her their _'okay'_ but she hated those days when Natsu got to train and she had to study all by herself in the library... _It wasn't fair!_

She was lonely during those times but now that her parents had given _'their consent'_ or had no other choice in the matter, she could stay by her big brother's side even more and that made her happier than even the magic she was going to learn.

As her mother tucked her and Natsu into their bed she smiled down at her two rambunctious children and she couldn't help but smile. She and Jude had tried everything possible and yet no matter what they did Natsu would end up in Lucy's bed so in the end they conceded and moved Natsu into Lucy's room... And the two couldn't be happier!

A moment later Jude entered the kid's pink room, walked up to the four-posted bed and sat on the edge. The angry scowl that he had earlier that day was now replaced with a genuine smile as he noticed his children beaming with not only energy but smiles... Especially his little princess who looked as if she was the proverbial cat that swallowed the canary.

"You look happy princess!" Jude said as he ran his fingers along her pink cheeks causing her to grin ecstatically. Lucy's head bobbed up-and-down excitedly as a wide grin washed over her face! It was the first time he noticed her elongated canines and he knew there was no turning back now. He remembered how it all had started... His fathers death and meeting Layla and her family - the dragons! "Would you two like to hear a story?" Jude asked but he knew the answer before he even asked the question but he asked anyway!

"Yea!" Natsu said as he pumped his fist into the air. Lucy nodded frantically while Layla smiled down at her two little trouble-makers.

"Yeaaa!... Story time!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Very well!..." Jude said as he cleared his throat as he shifted Natsu slightly to the side and slid in between the two restless children. Sliding an arm around each child, all-the-while he watched his wife stretch comfortably across the bed and rest her chin in the palms of her hands. Layla was like a child as well sometimes and he smiled at the sight of his happy family. It was moments like these that made all the hard work he put in to building his empire well worth it.

"Natsu!... Lucy!... Did your mother or I ever tell you about the greatest mage ever... Zeref, your Grandpa and how Dragon Slayers came to be?" They both shook there heads _'no'_. Jude smiled when he realized he had a story that he hadn't told the pair yet.

"Before the Great Dragon War, Dragons dominated the world. They had no regard for life especially those that were different from them but there were some Dragons that believed that they could live in harmony with humans and the biggest supporter of this idea was the Dragon King and his Queen... Your Grandfather and Grandmother!..." Jude stopped and glanced towards a smiling Layla who confirmed he was correct.

"Was I there?" Natsu asked curiously. Jude chuckled at his six-year old's inquisitive nature.

"No my boy, you weren't!... You came a _'lot'_ later!" Jude chuckled and shook his head in disbelief at his sons odd inquiry.

"Jude!" Layla groaned as she reached across the bed and gently smacked his leg.

"Sorry my dear!" He said as Natsu and Lucy giggled. "That reminds me, we need to get a good math teacher for this one here!" Jude pointed to Natsu and Layla nodded her agreement.

"What's mat?" Lucy raised her head and asked.

"Sweetheart not _'mat'_ but _'math'_... But we'll save that for another time, let's let your father continue with his story, shall we!"

"Okaay!"

"Will I like math?" Natsu scratched his head and wondered what was so important about this _'math'_ thing anyway!

"Absolutely!" Layla smirked as she motioned for Jude to continue.

"Thank you my dear!" Jude leaned forward and kissed his wife's cheek which caused Layla to blush a light pink and their children to giggle again.

"Me too!" Lucy said as she stared up at her father. Her beautiful brown orbs melted his heart and he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Me three!" Natsu glared up at his father and waited but he never had to wait long as he was quickly rewarded with a kiss on the cheek that caused Natsu's grin to grow even larger than it was before.

"Adorable!" Layla cooed as she watched her husband smile light up the room. She knew he may be a little short with the kids from time-to-time but moments like these made her so happy she choose him as her husband, her mate! She knew he loved their children more than anything and it was times like these where he would relax and show that side of himself... The side she had seen when she first met him, which reminded her... "Jude you're getting sidetracked again!"

"Sorry my dear but it's hard not to get distracted with these two so close!" Layla smiled and nodded. He was right when it came to their children, they had a way of digging deep into your very soul and illuminating it. They made you feel warm and fuzzy as if being in their presence made the world a better place, even her brother had commented on it just after Lucy was born. "He said, "their smiles warms the heart!""

"Very true my dear!" Layla leaned forward and softly kissed Lucy and then Natsu. They both giggled and Lalya melted as she noticed Lucy reach across her father's chest and took Natsu's hand into hers. Their bond seemed deeper than most siblings and even though they constantly fought one another at the end of the day they were always like this... Very close!

"Anyway back to my story!..." Jude stopped and took a small breath as he reorganized his thoughts and continued. "At that same time there was a very powerful wizard named Zeref Dragneel, who was known to most people as the _'Black Wizard'_ because of his work in the area of demonology but to those that were close to him he was called the _'White Wizard'_!... And his biggest supporter was his wife Anna! She loved him dearly and would follow him wherever he went. Whether it was on a mission or work related she was always at his side. In time they would be joined by a young girl, their daughter, Mavis!"

"A few years later Zeref formed an alliance with the Dragon King and the two of them slowly put an end to the war that had plagued the world for years... And do you know how they ended the war?..." Jude paused and glanced down at his curious but confused children. Natsu opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but quickly closed it again as he leaned back into his pillow and shook his head from side-to-side. "...They created Dragon Slayers!"

"L-Like us?" Lucy whispered. Natsu leaned forward and grinned at his sister and she grinned back.

"No!... Not exactly like you two!" Layla proudly said. "You two are a little different from most Slayers! For one thing you were both born with the ability to use my magic and your fathers and that's thanks to your Grandmother's unique magic and her blessing on Jude and I when we were married. Also your Grandfather and Uncle not only gave you a portion of their magic, unlike other dragon slayers who are taught the ability to use their magic but they also marked you both as Dragon Royalty which comes with some special powers and privileges. So _'no'_ you are not like normal Slayers!"

Natsu sprang forward at mention of the word _'special'_ , "Special!... How?"

"Sorry son but Igneel will tell you that when he feels the time is right!" Jude's eye-brow rose as he watched his son sink back into his pillow with a thud. "Don't worry son, we have similar marks and it's something really cool! Actually I think that only one person outside our family was gifted with that mark and it was Zeref's daughter, Mavis!" Jude's mind drifted back to the day he married Layla and the moment Igneel bestowed his families crest upon his chest just above his heart. It was an exact copy of the crest Layla had. It was a small black dragon with red flames circling it. At first he thought it to be a normal tattoo but over time he realized it held hidden power as it had different effects depending on his mood.

"Anyway dear you're getting side-tracked again!" Layla shook her head when she noticed Jude staring off into space. At the sound of her voice he quickly returned to his story.

"Sorry!... Back to my story!" Jude said as he rubbed his chin and began to speak. "Where was I again before I got side-tracked!"

"Zeref dear!..." Layla said as she gestured with her hand for Jude to get back on topic as she had noticed that Lucy had drifted off to sleep several minutes ago and Natsu was fading fast. "Jude your loosing your audience!" Jude looked down and sighed as he noticed Natsu was now starting to snore. It was too late!

"I guess we'll have to finish this story another night!" Jude said with a sigh as he gently slid out from beneath his children and pulled the covers over the two sleeping children. They kissed them both and exited the children's room.

"I can imagine how surprised those two will be when they find out about the other slayers!" Jude laughed as he wrapped an arm around his wife and disappeared down the hall.

 _Little did this happy family realize that everything would change and it all would happen on the seventh of July in the year x777... The day the Dragons disappeared!_

 _ **Sixteen Years Later... Port Town of Hargeon!**_

"Why do you think we'll find him here?" The raven-haired mage said as he carefully scanned the bustling port town, carefully side-stepping people as they moved through the town.

"Because Master asked us to come check this place out Gray... Isn't that enough!?" The scarlet-haired mage said but she sighed when she noticed Gray's state of dress. "Gray!... Clothes!"

"Damn! When did that happen?" He groaned as he quickly back tracked and returned a few minutes later fully dressed only to find a group of people had gathered around a mysterious mage shouting a name...

"Salamander!?"

"Finally!" Erza and Gray said in unison as they pushed through the unruly crowd.

* * *

 _ **I will post chapter 2 on Friday and then updates should be weekly after that. If there's no interest I'll probably remove it and move on! Sorry it's not a form of blackmail but more of hating to waste my time and effort if it isn't wanted. I hope everyone can understand that! I have several stories where there is no interest...**_

 _ **Anyway thank you for reading and I'll see you next chapter, sometime on Friday!**_


	2. Ch 2 - Salamander

_**Everyone, thank you for supporting for my story, it means a lot to me.**_

 _ **This chapter will be similar to chapter one with more background information on our main characters and a couple of moments with Natsu and Erza... Chapter 3 starts our first arc!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Salamander**

* * *

 _ **Port of Hargeon!...**_

Erza and Gray pushed through the crowd of love struck women and came face-to-face with a tall blue-haired man posing happily for the crowd. At first Erza thought he looked a little weird but as she fixed her gaze on the tall yet somewhat ruggedly-handsome man, her expression quickly turned to one of pure bliss as hearts filled her eyes. She had fallen in love, _'again'_ or to be more precise, under his spell...

"Salamander-sama!" Erza screeched as she ran towards him and quickly pulled his head hard into her breast-plate. Immediately the blue-haired man was knocked unconscious from the force, much to the chagrin of the horde of love-struck women floating around the now drooling mage. Effectively, breaking the spell!

Erza shook her head and as her senses returned. She shook with anger as she glared down at the unconscious mage at her feet and her earlier blissful look turned to one of pure disdain. She re-quiped her favorite sword and growled as she pointed it at the man's neck.

"Erza!... Stop this at once!" Gray yelled as he pushed through the crowd. He was followed closely by several council knights who had been alerted by an unknown mage that crossed their path only minutes ago.

"I will not!..." She spat as she pushed the tip of her sword against the flesh of the waking yet and very confused blue-haired man's neck. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck as his confusion quickly turned to fear at the sight of the red-headed demon glaring down at him.

"Halt this instant!..." Yelled a uniformed guard as he moved pass Erza and kicked the sword out of her hand. Just as he finished disarming the angry woman he realized who the red-headed mage was and he groaned as he shook his head with disbelief. "...Fairy Tail! I should have guessed!"

"...And what does that mean!?" A voice from behind the crowd growled as he pushed his way passed disappointed girls and stood proudly over the blue-haired man. He gave the man a light kick to the stomach and laughed. "There's only one Salamander and your looking at him!" The pink-haired man laughed.

The crowd gasped at the man's actions. He had spiky pink-hair and was wearing an old worn-out brown cloak and sitting a-top his shoulders was a blue cat eating a small fish.

"Aye! Sir!" Happy sputtered as pieces of fish flew everywhere. The pink-haired man grinned as he pulled out a wanted poster and handed it to the guard who was now cringing in fear as the red-headed warrior stared daggers at him.

"That's Bora and he's behind several kidnapping from around this area! He's been busy the last few days!..." Salamander said as he turned his attention back to the man on the ground. "...This piece of trash is the leader of a slave trade organization that's been abducting young women for years!"

The stunned officer motioned for his underlings to remove the man. He turned and bowed to the pink-haired man and started to walk away but stopped and turned back around. "...And who might you be?"

"N-Natsu Dragneel!" The soldier smiled as he tipped his hat and gave a small nod.

"Well you've done a great service for your nation and we thank yo..." He stopped as he was interrupted by an annoyed re-quip mage, who's face was as red as her hair.

"Hey!... He did nothing!" She growled but stopped when she saw Gray shake his head _'no'_. "...But! But I caught him!" She said as her voice turned to a whisper.

"Dumb luck I'm sure!" The guard laughed as he turned and followed his comrades. "Hey Dragneel!... Do yourself a favour, don't fall in with that Fairy Tail lot!... They'll ruin your reputation!" He laughed as he rounded a corner and disappeared.

A moment later a loud explosion echoed through the streets as Erza Scarlet destroyed a small magic shop in an effort to release her pent up frustration. The whole situation had left her feeling angry and extremely embarrassed.

"Great, now Master is gonna have a fit again!" Gray growled as he reached out his hand and introduced himself to the grinning mage. "The names Gray, Gray Fullbuster and that ticking time bomb over there, that's Erza Scarlet Dreyar... We're here to escort you back to Fairy Tail!" Natsu happily shook the shirtless man's hand.

"Sorry Gray but I have other business to attend to... Perhaps another time!" He said with a smirk and started to walk away but was stopped by the angry female mage as she pointed her sword at his back.

"Sorry Salamander but this isn't a request!" Erza sighed as she was not only angry at that moment but also tired as she and Gray had spent the last week and a half chasing this so-called 'Salamander' from town-to-town. "Gran... I mean our Master wishes to speak with you and I will not take _'no'_ for an answer!"

"Perhaps I never made my self clear..." He groaned as he lit his right hand on fire and swatted her hand of his shoulder, causing her hand to recoil as she felt a surge of pain from his immense flames. "I have to leave!" He deeply said as a low feral growl left his throat.

"Fine leave if you wish!..." Gray smirked as he grabbed the stunned red-head and started walking towards the train station. "Master knows where she is!" He yelled back and continued walking. He laughed to himself as he heard heavy foot steps quickly gaining on them. "That got his attention!" He mumbled and Erza nodded her approval.

They reached the train station and Gray purchased four tickets to Magnolia. As they started to board the train they stopped when they noticed the pink-haired man shaking as he glared at the train with horror.

"C-Can we walk there instead!"

"NO!" Yelled Erza as she grabbed the trembling man and threw him into the train. Her earlier tension evaporated with that one small gesture and she mentally _'thanked'_ the man.

"For the last time, please tell me where she is!" Natsu growled from his spot on the floor. His stomach was rolling and it took every once of concentration to mentally keep his breakfast from coming back up. "Pleeassse!" He begged as tears rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry Natsu! I really wish I could tell you something but I don't know who she is or what Master meant by that cryptic message!" Gray said as he knelled down by the green-faced man and ran his hand gently through his spiky hair. "Who is she anyway?"

"S-Sister!" He cried as he passed out.

 _ **Four Hours Later... Town of Magnolia!... Makarov's Office!**_

"So what's the fascination with this screwed up piece of sh... I mean, trash!" The dark-haired man said as he hid in the shadows of the corner of Makarov's office. The sound of grinding metal filled the room as he took a big bite of the rod of iron in his hand and started chewing on it.

"Well!..." The old man pondered, remembering a conversation he had with a certain lady of influence from a week ago. He shook his head as he attempted to get the beautiful blond's face and her very endearing _'assets'_ out of his perverted head. "...Let's say it was a personal request from a rather influential client!"

"She seems to be revealing in her new roll as Jose's right-hand!" He nonchalantly said. "She also seems to be quite good at it!"

"Is she redeemable?" Makarov inquired.

"I doubt it!..." The man in the shadows paused and then grinned. "...Well there is Juvia! She seems to have made an odd connection with the Rain Woman so perhaps..." He paused. "Maybe... Hell if I know, guess anything is possible! But, I highly doubt it!"

"I see!..." The old man rubbed his chin as a thought crossed his mind but he shook it off as foolishness. "That could be a problem!" He mumbled.

"Indeed!"

"What magic does she use?" The old man said as he shifted in his chair in an attempt to see the hidden figure more clearly.

"I don't know as none at Phantom Lord has seen her use any... Although I'm sure Jose has! ...But I can tell you this much, she's strong, I mean, _ridiculously_ strong!" He said as he shuttered at a bad memory... He rubbed his chin and growled. "Found that out the hard way!" He exclaimed.

"I see..." Makarov paused as a knock on the door got his attention. He glanced towards the door and spoke, "...just a moment!" Looking back to the dark corner he found it empty. "Be careful my boy!" He whispered as he organized his desk - Hiding his girly magazines before he straitened his shirt and spoke again. "Enter!"

The door swung open and Erza and Gray walked in followed by a muscular pink-haired boy. He looked around the room and grinned when he saw the small man sitting behind the large desk... A light chuckled escaped his lips!

"Well done my children... You may leave now!" They both bowed and silently exited, never saying a word. As the door closed behind them, Makarov spoke, "Sit my boy!" He said as he motioned towards a big winged chair in front of his desk.

With some apprehension Natsu took the seat. As comfortable as the chair looked he felt uncomfortable and started to fidget once he was seated, which didn't go unnoticed by the master of Fairy Tail.

"Is the chair not to your liking!" Makarov asked as he stared at the fidgeting child in front of him and grinned when he realized he had left a stack of papers on that chair a week ago. Natsu groaned and reached under himself and pulled out a pile of papers or complaints to be more precise and tossed them on the desk.

"Better now!" Natsu grinned and Makarov laughed at his innocent expression!

"Sorry about that, it's been a hectic few weeks!" He sighed as he grabbed the papers and shuffled them together before adding them to the top of the mountain of papers on the edge of his desk.

"You're probably wondering why I've summoned you here!" Natsu looked at him as if he had two heads and groaned again, which caused the old man to chuckle.

"Gray said you had information about my sister!" Natsu said as he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the large oak desk, intent on hearing every detail.

"Yes I do but before I divulge any privileged information Natsu or should I say Natsu Dragneel..." Makarov paused for added effect and grinned. "...Heartfilia! Son of Jude Heartfilia!" Natsu's eyes widened and his mouth opened in surprise. He and his family had gone to extreme lengths to keep his identity secret for various personal reasons none of which would lead to this man knowing who he was. This was why he went by the moniker - Salamander!

"H-How..." He trailed off as he noticed the old man tap his nose and grin. "How do you know that?" Natsu asked, unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer but he had come this far.

"You'd be surprised what an old man such as myself would know! ...Besides, it wouldn't do to have the Master of the world-famous guild, Fairy Tail to be out of the loop!... Now would it my boy?" He laughed as Natsu's head slowly move side-to-side in agreement.

He reached into his desk and pulled out an old box and laid it prominently on top of his desk and continued on with his assessment of the young man in front of him.

"I know plenty more my boy! ...For instance, your mother was adopted by two dragons, Igneel and Grandeeney. I also know that they are Dragon Royalty and that each of you has a dragons crest above your heart - signifying your status amongst dragons. It grants you special abilities - yours being speed! You're also the oldest of two children, the youngest, Lucy disappeared on July the seventh in the year x777. I also know about your other famous connection to Zeref and Anna Dragneel. Hence your famous second name... Your fathers side I believe! Your ancestor was Zeref's assistant, if I remember correctly. I also know of Mavis, their daughter, but we here at Fairy Tail know her as Mavis Vermillian the first master of our proud guild..." Makarov paused to catch his breath and smile. "...Should I continue or is that not enough to prove that I know quite well who you are Natsu!"

"No!... No! That's quite enough Sir!" He said as he tried to digest everything he had heard and to be honest some of it came as a surprise as he'd never known some of what he'd been told... Especially about his father!

"A-And what does any of this have to do with my sister?"

"Directly nothing but indirectly, everything!" Makarov grinned at the confused young mage. "Have you ever heard of, _'the Ruler's Magic?'_ "

"No sir! I can't say that I have!"

"Well it's basically Human Subordination Magic! Very similar to Celestial Spirit Magic..." Makarov smiled when he watched Natsu reach into his pocket and pull out a key chain with several silver keys and a lone gold key attached to it. "Yes like that! ... Anyway, Human Subordination Magic is a variation on Celestial Magic and allows the user to summon human spirits to do its masters bidding. There are other uses and effects to it but that's the gist of Ruler's Magic. It's a rear magic and only a handful of mages are known to be capable of using such magic!"

"What does that have to do with where Lucy is?" Natsu said as he settled back into his chair and continued to gently rub his keys between his fingers. It was a habit he'd acquired over the past few years and it gave him some solace just knowing his friends were nearby. Ever since Lucy disappeared he'd refused to make friends with other children, instead he retreated into his own little world and his only friend was an orange-haired lion spirit that his mother had given him when he was younger. The pair had become fast friends and over the years as they searched for his missing sibling they became as close as brothers. Loki's key reminded him of what he'd lost and what he desperately wanted to get back... His sister! ...His best friend! Whom he missed dearly!

"My boy I'm afraid I can't give you any-more information than that..." Makarov sighed as he fiddled with the lid of the old box on his desk. "Any-more information than that may jeopardize Fairy Tail and those who work behind the scenes, in the shadows! ...You might say, our undercover operatives!"

"So you called me here to tell me who I am!" Natsu growled as he abruptly stood sending the large wing-backed chair flying into the wall behind him. It shattered and fell to the floor! "...And I sat on that Iron-Beast for nothing!" He roared at the shocked mage, who now slid back into his chair fumbling with the lid of the box in front of him.

Natsu's fists burst into flames as he stomped towards the door mumbling to himself about how much of a waste of time this whole trip had been. He was about to open the door when a deep voice drew his attention back to the desk.

"Natsu there is a way I can give you access to that privy information but it requires you to join Fairy Tail!"

"Not interested in guilds or friends or helping anyone for that matter! At least not until I find my sister!" Natsu growled as he grabbed the door handle and turned the knob. "She's my only concern right now!"

"Then my boy perhaps you should read this!..." The gray-haired man said as he held up a letter that he'd pulled out of the box that sat on his desk, address to the Dragon Slayer. "It's from your mother! She asked me to give this to you if you didn't comply with my request!"

Natsu stopped, turned back and snatched the letter from the old man's trembling hand. He studied the opened letter and noticed that it was dated from nearly three years ago. _'That's how long I've been away from home!'_ He thought as he pulled out a piece of paper, opened it and started reading...

 _ **My dearest Natsu!**_

 _I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but your father and I have to leave for a few years. Ms. Spetto will be in charge of our home and its finances while we're away, so it you need anything please seek her out!_

 _Natsu my wondrous boy, how I wish you never had to suffer as you had for the last ten years but I must confess, your father and I have been keeping a secret from you. I hope that someday you will understand why we did it... It was just so hard to watch you tear yourself apart as you mourned for your sister and we just couldn't put you through the pain that we've been suppressing all this time. Unfortunately my dear, we are bound by oath to Mr. Dreyar and the kind-hearted mages at Fairy Tail, so we cannot speak further on this subject! Just believe me when I say this, "it was for the best!"_

 _Please my dear... I beg you, find your light again!_

 _PS: Mr. Dreyar is a man of honour and great wisdom you would do well to follow him!_

 _We will meet again! Very soon hopefully!..._

 _I love you dearly!_

 _ **Layla.**_

Natsu sniffed as he tried desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to fall but he failed miserably as he burst into tears. First Lucy left him, then Igneel and now his parents. "W-Why does e-everyone leave m-me!" He cried as he fell to his knees. The letter in his hands burst into flames and fell to the floor in a pile of ash. He had spent three years roaming the countryside only to find himself alone once again. Abandoned by all those he loved!

In his horrible state he never heard the door open or the red-headed mage walk in and pull him into a gentle embrace. He looked up but couldn't see through his tear stained eyes to see who had offered such a comforting embrace but he was in no condition to decline it. He sank further into her warm embrace and succumbed to the pain in his heart and cried himself to sleep. Safe and secure in the arms of the great Titania.

* * *

Natsu woke as the sun's ray lit every corner of a white sterile room. Along two walls several beds lay tucked tightly against them and a table full of medical supplies sat in the centre. As he wiped the sleep from his red puffy-eyes he noticed Gray asleep in a chair to his right and Erza asleep perched at the edge of his bed on the left. They looked as if they had spent the night there as they were still wearing the same clothes as the day before.

When Natsu attempted to move his right hand he felt a slight tug pulling it back. His eyes drifted down and he noticed his hand was held firmly between Erza's warm hands. He tried moving his hand but she squeezed harder as he now tried desperately to free his trapped hand. An image of Lucy flashed through his mind, it was the same thing that had happened when he was younger and he was bedridden for a week with a nasty fever that just wouldn't go down. He felt safe and secure now as he did then but this wasn't the time or place for those thoughts!

He looked to his left and he could see Gray was wide awake and had a big toothy grin plastered across his face.

"Good luck trying to get your hand back!" He laughed as he slowly removed his shirt and tossed it to the side. "She seems to be enjoying herself!" Gray whispered as he stood up and walked around the bed and leaned into Erza's ear and whispered something. A moment later the re-quip mage sprang to her feet and ran out the door, leaving behind a shocked and extremely confused Natsu.

"What the hell just happened?" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped out of bed and promptly fell to the floor. Gray burst into laughter at Natsu's misfortune. "Ouch!" Natsu groaned as he rubbed head.

"Take it easy! ...You've been a sleep for nearly three days!" Gray said as he helped the stunned slayer to his feet.

"THREE DAYS!" He knew he was tired but that was just ridiculous.

"And you cried in your sleep for the first day!..." Gray grinned as he watched a now horrified Natsu desperately look around the room. "...You finally stopped crying when Erza held your hand. ...But you wouldn't let her go so she has been at your side since early yesterday morning! Master had to spoon feed her last night!" Gray laughed as he remembered how embarrassed she was.

"How did you get her to let my hand go?" Natsu asked as he glanced around the room and then back to the smirking raven-haired man.

"Ah!... That was easy!..." He laughed as he motioned for Natsu to come closer and then he whispered. "I told her Elfman was eating her Strawberry cake!"

"HUH!" Natsu shrieked as he pulled his hands towards his face in poor attempt to hide from the world or at-least from this crazy guild and that's when something unfamiliar caught his eye. It was near his shoulder and bright red in colour and as if by some unknown reflex he swiped at it with his left hand but it didn't fly off... It was permanent!

"What's this?" He growled as he looked closer and noticed the Fairy Tail symbol shining proudly for all to see.

"Master did it!" Gray sighed as he wrapped an arm over Natsu's shoulder and walked the stunned man out of the infirmary. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it?**_

 **Next chapter should be up the middle of next week and things will pick up on several fronts! ;) LOL**

 _ **Again, thank you to everyone who has fav'ed and follow'ed my story and a special thank you to those of you who were kind enough to leave a review... I love reading them!**_


	3. Ch 3 - Third Master, Third Saint! Part1

**To those of you who felt I was cruel or mean for forcing Natsu to join Fairy Tail, I hope this chapter puts your hearts at ease! _I even posted it early to ease your minds!_ ;)**

 **To the second concern I noticed, regarding Lucy... Well she won't be OP'ed as in god like status but she will be a good fighter with strength similar to Erza - She's a Dragon Slayer after-all! I won't make her weak in this story and I won't over-power her either! I think I've struck a balance between the two!**

 **And I want to say a big thank you to everyone who is following and favouring my story, an especial big thank you to those who left reviews... I love reading them, I only wish more were leaving reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Third Master, Third Saint! (Part 1)**

* * *

 _ **Fairy Tail Guild Hall!...**_

Erza sat at the bar quietly eating her cake and calculating all the possible ways she could kill _'no'_ maim Gray for his earlier stunt. Her mind drifted back to those tear-filled dark eyes which seemed so sad and she felt as if he could see right into her very soul. The thought of them caused her heart to beat a little faster and her hand flew to her chest in an effort to calm her now pounding heart. She could still feel his warmth upon her hand and a light blush crossed her cheek which never went unnoticed by Mira, who was poised behind the bar or by the old man sitting on top of that bar drinking his third beer since he'd arrived earlier that morning.

"Erza!... Are you alright my child? You seem a little out of sorts this morning!" Makarov said with an evil grin. He had only seen her like this once before and that was many years ago when their paths crossed with a young and very handsome mage by the name of Jella Fernandez. After that encounter she had drolled on and on about the blue-haired mage but it wasn't to be as he was already involved with someone else at that time... She was devastated and it took months for her to return to her normal care-free manner.

"Daydreaming perhaps!... "Mira smirked as she wiped the same glass for the third time and stared at the dishevelled fairy. "...Perhaps a certain pink-haired mage has caught your fancy!"

"M-MIRA!" Erza yelled as a broad sword appeared out of thin air and was quickly slammed on the bar-top.

"Sorry! ...Sorry!" She laughed as she headed towards Cana, who flagging her down for a refill.

"Well!" Makarov said as he leaned forward and smiled.

"Well!... Well What!?" She asked as she finished the last of her cake and laid her fork down and wiped the corners of her mouth with a neatly folded napkin.

"Were you daydreaming about Natsu!" He chuckled.

"Grandpa!" Erza squealed and jumped out of her chair and stamped her way across the floor and out the front door.

"She's got it bad!..." He mumbled to himself. "Hehehe!... Pink-haired grandchildren with brown eyes!... Now if I could get that other grand-kid off his ass maybe I could retire and do some babysitting! ...Speaking of Laxus, that reminds me, it's that time again!" "Everyon..."Makarov stopped as a pink blur suddenly appeared before him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Natsu growled as he bared his shoulder towards the shocked man. "This emblem, I never agreed to join your guild... REMOVE IT AT ONCE!" He demanded.

"S-Sorry I can't do that my boy!"

"And why not?" Natsu said as he crossed his arms and leaned in towards the small man perched a-top the bar.

"You need it to gain entry to Fairy Tail's sacred grounds!" Makarov said as he leaned forward till he was only inches away from the dragon slayers ear and whispered. "The answers you seek are there!"

" _"The answers you seek are there!"_ What does that even mean?" Natsu snorted as his body temperature slowly started to rise. His patience for the old man's cryptic messages was wearing thin.

Makarov shook his head in disbelief at the young man's impatience and lack of fate or better yet, of his trust in him. He'd been informed by Layla that Natsu had changed when Lucy disappeared but he'd never expected the young man to be this stubborn.

"I told you before the answers you seek are on Tenrou Is..." Makarov looked towards the the second floor and sighed as he watched Bixlow slowly move his head from side-to-side. _'Still can't speak freely!'_ He thought as he turned his attention back to the angry dragon slayer before him. "...For once in your life boy, have a little faith in someone other than yourself!"

"Faith! in you!... You must be joking right!..." Natsu's anger flared again as his fists burst into flames and he glared down at the little man before him. "...You tricked me into coming here with a promise of information about my sister and then you give me double talk about not being able to tell me and then you even attempt to sway me with a three year-old letter from my mom, which you never explained how you got it in the first place... I've been here three days and yet I still have no answers other than some mumbo-jumbo about some sacred grounds and then there's this..." Natsu pointed towards his shoulder and placed his flaming hand over the Fairy Tail insignia and turned up the heat on his flames. When his flames died down the mark still remained!

"Fine!" Makarov groaned as he reached up and placed his hand on the warm Fairy Tail insignia and poured a little bit of his magic into it. The mark glowed and slowly faded away. "I'm sorry I took liberties and made you a member of our guild, it was wrong of me but I really do want you to join our guild - Will you join?" He said as he dropped to his knees and pleaded with the stubborn young man.

Natsu looked at his arm and a grin crossed his cheeks, "That's better!" He looked around the room and turned towards the door and started to leave. "No thanks old man, I'll not be joining a guild until I find Lucy!"

 _"Luuuccccyyyyyyyy!"_ A low hissing voice moaned. It seemed to flow from all corners of the guild hall and the now quiet guild hall cringed.

Natsu's head snapped towards the sound and he roared, "Who said that?" Everyone just shook their heads.

"N-Not us!" They nervously replied!

"Just the wind!..." Makarov nervously laughed! "Now my boy, are you sure you won't join us!"

Natsu cringed when Makarov spoke, his heightened senses listened for the voice he had heard only a moment ago, yet he was unable to sense it's location. It seemed to be nowhere but at the same time it appeared to be all around him and it left him feeling a little queasy as if he'd just gotten on some form of transportation. He was at a loss to figure out what could have this effect on him, yet there was no denying it, something just happened and the old man was writing it off as _'the wind'_. "Perhaps it's one of these Fairies!" He mumbled.

"What was that Natsu?" The platinum-haired mage from behind the bar asked.

"Nothing!... Just thinking out loud!" Mira nodded and went back to her discussion with the other girl behind the bar.

"Well Natsu I'm sorry I couldn't help you..." Makarov sighed as he walked behind the bar and grabbed a small bag he had placed there earlier that day and returned to the front of the bar just as the front doors burst open and Erza and Gray walked in carrying bags of their own. "...But we have to leave in a few minutes and if we have no further business to discuss, I'd appreciate it if you'd leave my guild!"

"HUH!... L-Leave!... B-But why?" Screamed the beautiful red-head as she ran towards Natsu and Makarov. A tight red knee-length dress fanned out as she quickly moved across the room. She had forgone her usual armour in an attempt to show Natsu her gentler, more feminine side and now she just heard the word _'leave!'_ and her heart sank. She panicked as she crossed the floor!

"Sorry my dear but Natsu won't be joining us after all!"

"W-Why?"

"Because I have no interest in guilds right now, not until I find my sister!... Besides I don't appreciate being forced into your guild!" Natsu growled and walked towards the door but stopped when he heard sobbing coming from the bar. He looked back and saw the old man consoling the distraught red-head. He shrugged and started walking up the steps...

"Natsu!... Take the flying blue fur ball with you!" Makarov yelled at the dragon slayer who cringed when he realized he'd forgotten his pal but then it dawned on him that Makarov knew his little buddy was there.

"You can see him?" Natsu said with shock. "Only dragon slayers and other Exceeds can see them, I mean, Exceeds!... H-How?"

"I told you before, I'm the Master of Fairy Tail and I know a lot more than you would think!" Makarov laughed as he turned towards the cat sleeping on the bar and roared. "Wake up cat!"

"Cat!?" Mira asked as she looked around the bar. Her confusion was shared by many others who wondered what the old man was talking about.

"I'll explain later!" Makarov said sternly. Mira nodded and went back to what she was doing.

"Aye sir!" Happy jumped up and shook the cobwebs from his head. "Where am I?"

"Fairy Tail!... Now please leave!" Makarov ordered as Happy nodded. "How can anyone sleep for three days straight!... Unbelievable!" He mumbled as the young Exceed landed on Natsu's head.

Erza looked up with tears in her eyes as she was racked with guilt and mumbled, "I-I'm sorry Natsu... I'm the one who made you a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Why?" Natsu asked as he turned towards the brown-eyed beauty.

"B-Because she..." Makarov realized what Erza was about to say and immediately covered her mouth with his hand. "No!... It's here!" He whispered and Erza nodded.

"S-She likeees you my boy!" He nervously laughed at Erza's shocked expression.

"HUH!..." Natsu nervously ran his hand through his hair and grinned. "...I'm... Ahhhh!... Well!..." Natsu cleared his throat and his eyes glanced at the red-head who had her face buried in the nape of her master's neck. "I-I like her two!" He whispered and with a burst of speed the embarrassed mage ran out the door.

 _ **On the Outskirts of Fairy Tail...**_

Natsu stopped running once he reached the edge of town. He took a deep breath and released it as he sat on the edge of a cliff that over looked the small town. He had ran as fast as he could after making his confession, his embarrassment had gotten the better of him and he ran for the hills... _Literally ran for the hills!_

"You like her!" Happy laughed as he landed at Natsu's side and took a seat besides him.

"Well duh!... Of course!..." Natsu laughed as he patted his buddy's head. "...Ever since I saw her at Grand Magic Games two years ago, I've liked her!... She's pretty and strong and..."

"Natsu..." Happy whispered and Natsu _'hmmphed'_ , "is it here?" Natsu closed his eyes and searched the area with his senses and released a happy sigh.

"Nope! All good little buddy!"

"Good!..." Happy stood up and placed his paws behind his back and stretched. "...My body aches from laying on that bar for three days pretending to sleep and I'm hungry too!"

"Your not the only one little buddy! My back is sore as heck and my hand is still numb from holding Erza's hand!... Although!... It was worth it in more ways than one!" He nervously laughed as he tried to hide his embarrassment, all the while he fondly rubbed his hand! "...But we needed to know why Fairy Tail has been so secretive lately, the Council is worried because no one at Fairy Tail is talking, even Old-Yaj couldn't get Makarov to talk!"

Natsu sighed as he rose to his feet and brushed off his pants. He reached into Happy's backpack and pulled out a brown cloak and threw it over his shoulders and clasped a golden broach in the front. A small silver cross emblem magicly appeared on the left chest of his cloak indicating his rank. He reached down and picked up Happy and turned towards the distant Town of Era and smirked... "Let's go report to the Council and then we'll get something to eat!"

"Natsu, can we eat first?" Happy whined!

"Okay!... Food first and then the Council!" Natsu laughed as he bolted away from Magnolia, leaving nothing but leaves and trees swaying as he passed them. _'Guess those acting classes paid off!'_ He thought as he disappeared. _  
_

 _ **Town of Era...**_

Through his three years of travelling Natsu had always been alone, not that he never had any company on his travels... He had Happy and then there was Leo or Loki as he preferred to be called but he for a better choice of words, was - alone! He had grown up in a large house with two loving parents, a large staff and a swarm of dragons that came and went and from time to time they would bring their adopted children! Some he liked while others like the metal freak, Gajeel, well that metal-head just rubbed Natsu the wrong way! ...But with all the company at the estate he was alone and only one person made him feel like he truly had a friend, a companion, someone who truly understood him and that was Lucy!...

...After she had disappeared he was distraught to the point he wouldn't eat, train or even talk with anyone for days on end. For over two years he continued on in this self-deprecating fashion until one day he'd found an egg on the outskirts of the estate's boundaries. Natsu cared for it and over time the egg became a small vice that started to help him move forward and when it hatched, Happy filled a small part of the void that Lucy had left in his heart.

But there was something else that happened the day he'd found Happy's egg... Near the edge of their estate, a place he was warned never to venture out to, it was there for the first time he'd felt it's presence... It wasn't a smell or a sound or anything tangible for that matter that he could identify but it was more of a gut feeling that he was being watched. He didn't know what it was but he knew he didn't like it as it made him feel sick to his stomach and bought back painful memories of travelling on his father's trains.

Over the years he had come across the entity that caused his stomach to roll and he'd learned that when he felt like that, then he was being observed. Secretly he had been quietly investigating what manner of creature could so perfectly blend in with it's surrounding and not leave one single trace that any of his heightened senses could detect. After years of research he had discovered that only one creature or spirit to be more precise matched that description. Chamaeleon! He was almost certain that a Celestial Mage was responsible for following him all these years and now he was fairly certain it was monitoring Fairy Tail as well during that same time... _'But Why would it monitor Fairy Tail!'_ He thought _'...Lucy's disappearance, it must be connected?'_

Natsu's focus was on organizing the facts he would relay to the old men at the council later that day but for now food was his priority and just as he was about to connect some more dots in his ever growing but extremely complicated puzzle a sweet voice abruptly interrupted his train of thought.

"Natsu, my sweet boy!..." A small gray-haired woman said as she leaned over a make-shift counter stretched across two old wine barrels. She was Ms. Vee the owner of this very small food stall on the outskirts of Era. It was his favourite destination for spicy chicken... Natsu adored the old woman and would often come around to enjoy her wonderful chicken, well maybe her chicken wasn't as good as he let on but it gave him a good excuse to visit her and help out around her shop whenever he had some spare time, which wasn't as often as he would have liked... Besides Happy loved her fresh fish and that made the little guy happy which in-turn made Natsu happy!

He learned by shear luck that she was an old friend of Ms. Spetto, his nanny _slash_ housekeeper _slash_ dear friend and partner in crime. She always covered for him and Lucy when the two got into trouble and that turned out to be a full time job for the ageing woman.

Also it turned out Ms. Vee was a veritable storehouse of knowledge when it came to all things magic as she was once an S-Class mage with Mermaid Heel many years ago. _"Her Archive magic was the best he's seen!"_ At least that's what Gramps Doma had told him when he mention her once in passing, after he'd complained about his dinner not agreeing with him. So whenever he had a question or a problem that stumped him... He came here and most times she had the answer that he sought.

"Hey Granny!" Natsu said as he leaned down and gave the weak old woman a gentle hug. "How's business?"

"Can't complain!" She looked up and said with a smile.

"Sure you can, you always do!" Natsu laughed as he quickly ducked to avoid the cane the old lady was swinging... The routine was simple... Natsu makes a joke and then ducks, it was a simple game that they'd been playing for almost three years and it really sucked when he lost. For an old lady she hit hard and he often wondered what that cane was made off!

"She's scary!" Happy laughed as he was already eating his second fish. Ms. Vee kept an ample fresh supply just below the counter in a small wooden barrel just for Happy. How she knew when they would arrive, was beyond him! He still hadn't solved that riddle.

She laughed and flicked the blue cat on his forehead and spoke, "...maybe my back has been acting up but I'm not complaining, mind you!" She sighed as she placed a plate of chicken in front of Natsu and leaned across the counter and whispered. "The Council has been asking about you the past few days!..." Natsu nodded as he inhaled the plate of fire chicken. "They're worried about you as you never checked in with them two days ago!"

"Ah!... That!... Well me and Happy were undercover!" Natsu leaned in close and looked slyly to the right and then to the left and whispered. "It's hush - hush! Don't tell anyone!" He said with a grin as he laid a small bag of Jewels on the counter proceeded to walk towards the city centre where the Council Hall was located high a-top Mount Era.

"Take care my boy!" The old woman yelled. "Come back and see me soon!" Natsu raised his hand high into the air and disappeared around a corner and ducked behind an old garbage can and quickly threw the contents of his stomach up. He spent several minutes in the alleyway with Happy rubbing his back until he had nothing left offer up.

"Chicken bad again Natsu?" Happy asked from his perch on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu shook his head, _'no'_ and Happy sighed as he leaned in and whispered softly into Natsu's ear. _"It was there, wasn't it?"_ Natsu just nodded _'yes'_ and headed back in the direction of the Council Hall. He had a lot to report!

After a leisurely walk up the narrow road, if you could call that rickety six foot wide path of overgrown weeds a road... They had reached the top of Mt. Era where the Magic Council headquarters were located. The Magic Council's headquarters had been located here at the heart of Era for several hundred years mainly because of it's remote location... It provided a strategic view of the landscape below and was a perfect place with regards to safety. As Natsu could attest to, it was a long tiring walk and any enemy that attempted an attack on the Council would surly have lost before they even made it to the front gate... It was an exhausting trip!

Natsu stared up at the large outer gate of the Council building and grinned. He never got tired of looking at it's shiny brilliance. The whole outside wall was made of polished white-marble and stood nearly twenty feet tall... And he knew first hand how it kept it's radiant lustre! Yup! That was the council's punishment for operatives who messed up missions, they were sent out to polish the wall because he'd polished it himself a few times!

Only two guards stood watch at the gate... One was a short frog-like creature with a smile as wide as the gate behind him and a taller blue-haired man who looked to be half-asleep as he leaned against his lance. Their white uniforms perfectly manicured as was the manner for all guards and although they both looked somewhat goofy, at-least to him, they were far from that. Natsu knew the two guards well and had spent more than one night drinking and fighting with the pair.

"Hey Yago!" Natsu whispered as he held a finger to his mouth. He would try to catch his friend Mamor off guard which was a tall order even for Natsu who was known to be the fastest member employed by the council. Yago shook his head and his smile turned to a grin as he'd seen Natsu play this game every-time they were on century duty and it always ended the same way...

Natsu activated his speed and disappeared and reappeared behind Mamor and attempted to flick the sleeping man's ear but as usual he found nothing but an after-image of the man that faded away leaving Natsu looking in all directions for his friend who was just standing guard.

"Looking for me Third!?" The mage laughed from the top of the wall. Natsu groaned at the man, who was having a good laugh at his expense. It's a game they played every-time Natsu returned to Era and he'd always lost but he really never lost, he just let Mamor win as Natsu could always sense where his friend was hiding just by the smell of his powerful cologne but his friend didn't need to know that!

"Damn it!" Natsu laughed and watched as happy flew straight through the gate headed for the cafeteria. His usual spot when they had business with the Council. As much as Happy was recognized as Natsu's partner, he had no status nor privileges within the walls of the Council headquarters and he was limited to his room, the main grounds or the cafeteria. The Council refused to give happy access to any area other than those because they didn't recognize him as anything more than a pet. But Happy took it in stride as long as Natsu treated him as an equal, he didn't mind!

"Oi Yago... Are the old folks home?" Natsu grinned as Yago doubled over laughing. Mamor returned to his post and shook his head at his friend's relaxed view of the senior Council members. They would surely make him pay if they knew he was laughing at them.

"Should I go get the polish and brush now or should I wait till you get back!?" Mamor laughed as he leaned against his staff once more and closed his eyes.

"Hahaha!..." Natsu laughed at his friends attempt at a joke.

"Natsu!... You should probably get in there..." Yago said as he looked over his shoulders at two men that were quickly approaching the gate. "...The place has been in an uproar for the past two days after you failed to check in!... Everyone was worried, even Draculos asked about you!"

"Sorry about that!" Natsu said with a grin as he ran his hand through his spiky pink-locks. "Something came up!"

Natsu bowed to the guards and walked up to the two men walking fast towards him! _'This was gonna suck!'_ He thought as two Wizard Saints quickly approached him.

"Hey First!..." Natsu said as he stopped and bowed to the two men who looked fairly angry. "...Hey Fifth!"

"Where in the hell have you been Third!" The taller bald man said as he crossed his arms across his chest and sighed.

"You missed check in Third! Everyone was in panic mode!" The older dark-haired mage said as he took a sip from the chalice he held tightly. Natsu always though he was a little peculiar and that perhaps he had some weird fascination with the macabre as he dressed like someone from one of those old horror movies he'd watch late in the mornings when he couldn't sleep "You know if Tenth hadn't called in to say that _"The Great Salamander"_ was at Fairy Tail, Lahar was gonna sent out several squadrons to bring you back!... My boy your lucky Makarov doesn't attend Saint meetings any-more or you would be busted by now!"

"Sorry!... Sorry!..." Natsu grinned at the two Saints and slowly started to giggle. "E-Er-Erz!... I-I mean I was indisposed!"

"Natsu you better get in there! The Councillors are waiting!" Jura said as he pointed towards the front entrance.

"...And make it snappy young one!" Draculos growled as he spun around and faced the door. "NOW!" He ordered.

Natsu snapped to attention and laughed before bolting towards the door. "Oi!... Later!" He yelled back.

 _'There were times when working for the Council just pain ole' sucked!'_ Natsu groaned as he entered the Council chambers... He knew this was gonna be a long day! Back outside, Draculos and Jura were doubled over laughing at their fellow Saint who they had thoroughly convinced was dead meat! They high-fived each other and walked through the gate as each was off to their respective assignments, content that the youngest Saint was alive and well and scared because of them!

* * *

 _ **Please let me know if you wish for this story to continue or not! That's all I ask of you fine people!**_

 **Next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished - Towards the end of the week I would guess!**

 _ **Until then, take care!**_


End file.
